maskfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiders of the Orient Express
V.E.N.O.M. seeks “mad” King Ludwig’s treasure, and pilfers the Orient Express for clues. Vanessa is a passenger on the train disguised as a Countess and when the train goes through a tunnel, she disappears, along with a set of doors onboard the train. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip T-Bob and Scott are in a hurry, so the robot wants to cross a railroad crossing when the warning signal is on. Scott tells him how dangerous this could be. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Brad Turner - Hocus Pocus *Ace Riker - Ricochet *Bruce Sato - Lifter (final appearance) M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk (final appearance) *Condor (final appearance) *Slingshot **M.A.S.K. Transport Jet V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Cliff Dagger - Torch (final appearance) *Sly Rax - Stiletto *Vanessa Warfield - Whip V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade (final appearance) *Jackhammer (final appearance) *Piranha (final appearance) *Manta Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Conductor *Otto Quotes "It must have been exiting being on a train with all kinds of criminals." "If that's what you want, just hop on a subway." - Scott Trakker and T-Bob "All right! I love going through tunnels." "N-not me. We get stuck in enough holes as it is." - Scott Trakker and T-Bob "Ok T-Bob, turn on your headlight." "I-I-I-I'm not so sure about this. Oh, what if another train comes through? I'll be turned into T-Blob!" - Matt Trakker and T-Bob "If you won't help, I'll tell dad you borrowed his electric shoe polisher to shine your kneecaps." "You w-wouldn't! All right... what's your hairbrain scheme this time?" - Scott Trakker and T-Bob "Dagger, you've got more holes in your head than two tons of swiss cheese." - Sly Rax "Look at those knights battle it out!" "But one of them don't have a weapon. It ain't a fair fight." "That's why I like it." - Sly Rax and Cliff Dagger Satoisms None. Behind the Scenes Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker, Bruce Sato, Conductor and passenger *Mark Halloran as Sly Rax, Cliff Dagger, Ace Riker and passenger *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem, Otto and passenger *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob, Brad Turner and passenger *Sharon Noble as Vanessa Warfield, M.A.S.K. Computer and passenger *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker Continuity *Bruce Sato is designated as Thunderhawk's pilot on this mission. Matt Trakker takes the passenger seat when he joins him. *During the final battle, Jackhammer is ripped in half and the motorcycle part of Piranha is smashed to bits against a rock. Since they are never seen again, it is possible they were never recovered or repaired. Conflicts *As T-Bob says he's Scott's first robot, too, his arm moves in front of Scott, then disappears behind him when Scott begins to move. *When Scott and T-Bob drive away from the Transport jet and are seen from the back, Scott is drawn too small in proportion. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes